The Sorcerer of the Magic Kingdom
by savaemaz
Summary: Imagine if your were the BIGGEST Disney fan and was suddenly thrown into its universe? Well, that's what happened to one girl named Lynn, which is suddenly given the task to protect and save the magical world from its villains. Mainly Hades. Based of an attraction at the Walt Disney World Resort! Enjoy!
1. Read Me Please!

**A/N: Hi fanfictioners! So, before I start this story, I would like to explain some things and whatnot, just to give u guys an inside look on what's to come.**

 **First things first, I must start with the disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!...Including the storyline. *audience boos and throws objects* HEY! Ok, I was INSPIRED TO DO THIS! Now, PUT THE WRENCH DOWN MISTER!**

 **Lets start from the beginning. On my latest trip to Disney World, I played this game in the Magic Kingdom entitled "Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom." Now to those who are unfamiliar to this, this game, lets shorten it to SOTMK, is an at-your-own-pace interactive attraction game that came out in 2012, and the story focuses on Merlin the wizard recruiting people as apprentice sorcerers and sending them out to defeat Disney villains around the Magic Kingdom.**

 **Now, this game has a storyline which the following fanfic was based off and inspired by. I don't wanna spoil it, so you can Google SOTMK to read the story. What I did was adapt the SOTMK story into a fanfic, adding OCs and whatnot. TBH, that's kinda hard to do, bc if you've seen the game, it doesn't have the structure of an epic, awesome, fanfic, with battles and whatnot. Get what I mean?**

 **So yeah, I OWN NOTHING except future OCs. Now that I've said this, NO ONE SUE ME! YOU BETTER PUT THAT LAWSUIT DOWN MICKEY! So, enjoy the fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi fanfictioners! Lemme stop distracting you and lets get on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING except my OC! *mutters* hehe Disney don't sue me...**

 **Now, LET THE FANFIC COMMENCE!**

* * *

"Caitlynn, it's about _time_ you grow up!" Her mother scolded.

Lynn was not your average nineteen-year-old. She's...obsessed with a widely-known company mainly geared for children. For short, Lynn was obsessed with Disney. Yes, you heard right, she was a nearly full-grown adult that loved Disney. Why, you ask? Well, one: she had nearly every single movie or TV series on DVD that was marked with the company's logo, two: her bed was overflowing with stuffed animals of various animated animals, fairies, and princesses, and three: she wouldn't step out of the house for no other reason except for a Disney World vacation. That all answers the question on why Lynn's mother was scolding her.

"But mom, I _have_ grown up! I'm _nineteen,_ not six!" Lynn absentmindedly responded, as she sat on her bed swerving around her mother to get a view of her TV, moving her wild strawberry blond hair out of her green eyes. "And besides, it's Lynn now." One of her favorite Disney movies, _The Little Mermaid,_ was running. Now, Lynn was proud of her fandom membership just as her mother was when she came home with a perfect GPA. She found nothing wrong with it; she thinks people can love the same thing no matter the age, because to her, age is just a number. But on the other hand, Lynn's mother was at her wit's end with this nonsense. As you can tell, her mother was a practical woman, she didn't believe in fairytales and princesses and hogwash like that, and she didn't waste nineteen years of her life raising her daughter to believe in such.

Lynn's mother obviously knew that her daughter wasn't paying any attention. She snapped her hand around and plugged out the TV in a quick flash. " _Mom!"_ Lynn whined. "It was getting to the good part! Ya know, the part when Ursula the evil sea witch was about to sing a _really awesome_ song while she ta-" " _Cait_ _ynn Rhea-Critchlow Scheffler!_ I did _NOT_ raise you to get all caught up in this stupid, childish- _garbage!"_ Her mother snapped. "But mom it's not garbage! And besides, this is America, I have the undeniable right to express my love for anything!" "Well, you better tone it down, or your gonna end up getting no where in life!" Her mother responded. "Yes, you are nineteen, which means you should be in college right now earning a bachelor degree! Getting a job! Saving for retirement! But _no_ , your just sitting here _acting_ like a _six-year-old!"_

"Mom, I _will_ get to college, but not right now, I'm busy focusing on other stuff."

"Stuff like what? Movies with princesses who marry a man that just kissed her? Caitlynn, I love you, I really do, but I don't want you to grow up living on the margins! Do you want to end up like that?"

"Fine by me! As long as I have _all_ my Disney stuff, it'll be worth it."

"Alright then. But Caitlynn, can you remember something for me?"

"Yeah...?"

"...I don't like pickles on my burgers."

..xXXx..

"I just can't _believe-_ 'stupid childish garbage,' Disney is _not 'stupid childish garbage!"_ Lynn stormed out of the house in frustration. Normally when she was frustrated, she vented all her stress out, usually by talking to herself. She took her bike with her as she left the house and rode off. She didn't know where, but she just pedaled on and on. "Disney is a _huge_...uh... thing that teaches people that... it's ok to be you!" Babbled Lynn "Well, if your a naturally mean person- like a _villain!_ If your like a villain, then you better change, or you'll end up, um... falling into molten copper, or eaten alive by hyenas, or getting straight up falcon-punched into the River of Souls in the Under-"

"Oh. My. _GODS!"_

Lynn screeched to a halt. _What was that?_ Lynn thought. She looked around and took in her surroundings. She ended up in the main streets of the city, except it was deserted. Maybe because it was night; Lynn must've rode her bike for so long the sun must've set. There was only one streetlight on, it had a lime greenish glow to it, and it flickered, an inch close from running out of power all together. In other words, the place was just creepy. _I'm just gonna go back home,_ yeah...Lynn thought. _Mom must be worried sick about me..._ "WhatarewegonnadowhatarewegonnaDO?!" The voice rang out again. "W-when the boss finds out, w-where gonna be b-burnt t-t-TOAST!"

 _Wait, what?_ Lynn could've sworn she heard that voice before. She carefully put her bike down, trying not to make any noise, and carefully inched towards the sound. More panicked phrases rung out as Lynn got closer and closer to the source of the sound. She was led to a dark alleyway, possibly even darker than the night sky itself, except for a small light dimly glowing from down there. _Well, curiosity can always lead to trouble..._ Lynn moved into the alleyway, tiptoeing her way to see the distressed panicker. "When? You mean _if_ the boss finds out." Another voice rang out. Lynn froze.

 _Oh my god-no, it can't be, nononono,_ Lynn finally realized _exactly_ where she heard that voice. Lynn, having watched nearly every Disney movie, knew that only _one_ movie had that _one_ iconic quote, and furthermore, only _one_ character in that _one_ movie used that _one_ quote as his _catchphrase._ Lynn's heart was pounding out of her chest. _It could be, um...just a coincidence! Yeah...many people has seen_ Hercules _, right?! So it shouldn't be unusual or anything if someone uses the quote...even I use it!_

"Yeah...you're right, _if,_ Hades finds out." Lynn's heart literally stopped. Her suspicions were correct! Out of her excitement, she blindly ran towards the voices. _OH MY GOD! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!_ She ran faster and faster down the alley way, the light glowing brighter and brighter. Well, you can't judge her, If you heard some people that sounded awful _lot_ like two demon henchmen who serves a certain underworld lord, wouldn't you run towards them? To Lynn, Disney fans should find this as normal as breathing.

When she reached the end of the alley, she stopped in front of two strange-looking demons. One was colored fuchsia and was plump as a peach, with a pudgy wide face and arms and legs as equally as chubby. It also had wings were way too small for its body. The other was colored teal and was skinny as a toothpick, It had scraggly, thin arms and legs, and a sharp, pointy nose. It had wings that sprouted from its back, plus the skinny thing was trembling so badly, it was either extremely cold, or was really shaken up in the past. They both had devil tails leading from each rump and they both had horns, but the skinny one had bigger ones than the fuchsia one.

The two were busy babbling to each other, they didn't seem to notice Lynn standing right there like a deer caught in headlights. "Oh. My. GODS!" Lynn exclaimed. She realized that she was standing right in front of Pain and Panic, Hades' minions from _Hercules,_ _in the flesh!_ Lynn was _ecstatic;_ _real, live, Disney characters,_ that popped out _straight_ from the movie _,_ was _right in front of her!_ This was every Disney fans' _dream!_ Lynn then slapped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. Lynn suddenly realized she made a mistake. Even though she was standing in front of Disney characters that was as real as herself, Pain and Panic worked for the _villains_ , specifically Hades, and every Disney fan knows _never_ to come in contact with a villain, let alone their minions.

Pain and Panic stopped talking and whipped their heads to face Lynn, their yellow eyes as wide in fright as hers. "Um...should she have seen us?" Pain asked, his eyes still glued to Lynn. "I-I don't think so..." Panic responded. "What if she h-heard _everything?!" "_ Yeah! What if she did?!" Pain turned to Panic in panic, completely ignoring Lynn. "What if she heard all about that we tried to steal the crystal from the old loon for Hades to take over the world but we broke it and we only have one piece and the rest are scattered all over the magical worlds and we'll be worthless worms if Hades found out?!" Everyone froze in awkward silence. Panic turned his head slowly towards Pain. "You shouldn't have SAID THAT! Now she knows EVERYTHING! What if she _tells someone?!_ Like MERLIN?!"

"Yeah! Then we'll DEFINITELY be in HUUUGE TROUBLE!"

"WhatarewegonnadowhatarewegonnaDO?! W-when the boss finds out-"

" _IF,_ the boss finds out."

"Riiiight... _IF,_ he finds out...So what are we gonna do with her?"

"We're gonna make sure she doesn't say a peep to anyone!"

Suddenly, Pain and Panic morphed themselves into terrifying snakes, each at least ten feet long and fangs sharper than a needle. Lynn let out the biggest, sharpest scream in her life. The pitch of her scream shook up snake Pain and Panic, violently shattering their eardrums, so Lynn made a run for it.

She ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

She hastily picked up her bike to mount it, but the snake demons were coming in fast, hissing menacingly as they brandished their razor sharp fangs, ready to do Hades knows whatever to her! Lynn quickly ditched her bike and decided to stay on foot. She kept running, never even daring to look behind her, as her hair whipped behind her in a frenzy. She could die at any moment, so she didn't dare stop to see where she was going. Suddenly, Lynn found herself backed up in another alley, the only way out was blocked by Pain and Panic, their yellow eyes filled with bloodlust. _I never knew dumb sidekicks can RIP YOU APART AT ANY SECOND!_ Lynn thought, as she took what was maybe her last breaths of life. The snakes advanced slowly, building up terrifying anticipation before they make their move. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, her eyes wide as saucers; she couldn't close her eyes or look away from her fate. All of a sudden,

They pounced.

Lynn shut her eyes tight, as she made quick prayers in her last moments. She expected to feel sharp pains in her leg, but just as quick as the demon-turned snakes attacked, she saw a bright light flash from behind her eyelids. Not even a second after that, a smell wafted to her nose. _...Is that...burnt chicken?_ Lynn slowly opened her eyes to see a huge scorch mark right in front of her. "Dear, wasn't that a kerfuffle." An elderly voice said.

Lynn looked up to see an old, slender man with a long blue wizards' cap and robe, along with matching shoes. The man had full-moon spectacles perched on top of the bridge of his nose, under that was a huge white mustache followed by a huge, thick beard that ran all the way to the middle of his robe. _"Oh. my. god."_ Lynn thought out loud. First, she saw Pain and Panic in the flesh, and now _Merlin?!_ Lynn's day was getting better and better, if you count the fact that she nearly died.

Merlin sputtered. "I-I beg your pardon?!" "Oh nononono I'm sorry, um," Lynn sputtered out. She nearly died from two bumbling minions, so you can tell Lynn didn't want her gravestone to say "death by Dumbledore" anytime soon. "That's just a phrase that means 'oh my goodness,' or 'oh my...um tittering teapots' or something. It's not like an insult, more like an exclaim." "Oh, alright then, hehe, do beg my pardon."

Merlin started to dig into his robes, looking for something. After a few awkward moments of searching from Merlin and staring from Lynn, Merlin finally broke the silence. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Merlin, the royal sorcerer for King Arthur of England and a member in the Magic Kingdom's Magical Necromancer Guild." The old wizard said, as he stopped searching his robe and gave a hearty bow, the tip of his hat nearly touching Lynn's nose. "And who might you be dear?" "Oh, I'm Lynn, a normal citizen around here." Lynn introduced herself as she gave a small curtsey. "Well, Miss Lynn of Around Here, it is very nice to be of your acquaintance. Oh _where_ did I put that pesky wand?" Merlin said, as he went back to searching the seemingly huge pockets of his robe. "I'm terribly sorry for the fright back there," He started as he investigated. "Pain and Panic never know when to give up, those pesky whippersnappers."

"Oh no, it's fine, but thanks for saving me though."

"Why your welcome, Lynn. What I wonder is how did those troublemakers made there way out of the Disneyverse anyway, all portals to here are closed, let alone anyone associated with the villains can't enter or exit any! Oh here it is!"

Merlin pulled out a long silver stick, it being as long as the wizard's forearm. "Come, come dear, you must be shaken up. Here, how about I fix you a nice cup of tea, hmm?" He moved his arm around a surprised Lynn, leading her to the nearby wall. "Sure, I guess! I do like tea." "Oh wonderful!" Merlin raised his arm, wielding his stick. " _Higgitus Figgitus!"_ With his spell, he thrusted his stick towards the wall. In electric crackles, a window opened, a portal, so it seemed. More electric crackles went off, surrounding the portal, big enough as a full size mirror.

Lynn peered inside to see a warped image of someone's home. Lynn, all in just a few hours, nearly became snake bait, got saved my a old wizard, and now was about to enter a portal, presumably into the world of her dreams. Lynn did consider on pinching herself to check if she was dreaming, but her "dream," it was too realistic to even be one. As she and Merlin stepped through the portal, a small part of Lynn's conscience was telling her, her dream world, the _Disneyverse,_ probably won't be all sunshine and rainbows.

* * *

 **A/N: So there's the first chapter! This, by far, is the longest chapter ive written in like, FOREVER! So, I hope you guys enjoyed it, next chapter coming soon! Plus, BTW, this fanfic is also on Wattpad, my username is the same! So..**

 **See Ya Reeeal Soon!**

 ***Tinkerbell flies in and blasts pixie dust at screen as the words "See ya real soon" appear***


End file.
